Bewitched Beyond Boundaries
by Xanaischemical
Summary: After Reimu falls into a comatose state, Yukari decides to follow rumors and travel to Mitakihara, Japan. Strong language. Reimu/Yukari, Kyoko/Sayaka, and Marisa/...no one. For once.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yay! Cx This one has sooooo many video game/movie/anime references, it's not even funny. I mean, it is, but it's crazy. In a good way. xD If you catch any of them, good for you! 8D If not, that's okay. Cx So yeah! Madoka Magica x Touhou Project FTW. AND DON'T WORRY, _NO ONE DIES._

* * *

"Reimu~" Yukari called, hugging the shrine maiden from behind. Reimu sighed, "Yes, Yukari?" "Well, I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." _Doesn't she always,_ Reimu thought. "...and I've decided that we should be best friends."

Reimu turned to face the youkai. "But... Don't you think we are friends?" Sighing, Yukari turned away dramatically. "I can tell you don't like me that much... I want to earn your affection and your trust... I want to be close with you..."

The miko stared at her. "Close? We get along, don't we? Remember that night when the moon was corrupt? We investigated together."

"That's not what I mean," Yukari sighed, bowing her head. "I mean... Close to you." She took the smaller girl's hands in hers and stared into her eyes. "I want to hold you, taste you-" Reimu pulled away, her face red.

"Y-you're just a hungry youkai! You know you can't eat me!-" "That's not what I meant!" Yukari interrupted. She held Reimu's shoulders tightly. "I don't want to eat you, Reimu. I would never dream of it..." Yukari cleared her throat slightly. "Okay, yes, that was a lie... But the point is that I would rather starve than feast on you."

She slid her hands down Reimu's arms gently, taking both Reimu's hands in one of her own. Yukari's other hand held her chin, forcing her to stare right back. "Reimu, I'm serious... I would never want to hurt you... You mean a lot to me, and... well..." Yukari leaned in slowly, her face inching towards Reimu's. "I really like you..."

Yukari waited for Reimu to breathe in before pushing her mouth to meet hers. A slight gasp allowed Yukari to push farther, closing her eyes. Reimu was stunned. _What was this woman doing?! Why did she kiss her?! Why were they still kissing?!_ But Reimu couldn't bring herself to pull away. She could taste Yukari's lipstick and the strong scent of violets all around her. She closed her eyes slightly.

Suddenly, Yukari jerked away from Reimu, squealing, narrowly dodging a beam of light aimed straight for her. Reimu jumped a bit, but before she could even see where it came from, she heard the culprit:

"You getcha nasty youkai hands off her, you horny bitch." The crude sentence was followed by a, "ze," which clarified further it was Marisa. The witch tipped her hat over one eye, glaring and smirking at Yukari, who stared in silence. "Well," Marisa approached Reimu and Yukari slowly, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but inter-species relations aren't really good for-"

"Oh shut your goddamned mouth, you hypocrite! You and that Margatroid obviously have something together! Don't go lecturing me on how to-... to..." Yukari stopped mid-thought, stuttering with no sound, trying to find the words. Marisa laughed, patting Reimu's shoulder. "Alice and I have nothing together, ze. We're close friends. That's all."

Reimu wanted out of this conversation. She slowly backed up from the two other females and crept back towards her shrine.

"Oh, you and Alice are hot for each other! Admit it! You love her," Yukari shouted. Marisa froze, tense. Reimu watched from her porch.

"Love doesn't exist. It's a child's tale, ze. It's something adults tell hopeful hearted kids to make them look forward to growing up. Alice and I... We're just best friends, alright? You can shuddup about that now. Thanks."

Yukari stared at Marisa in awe. "H-how can you not believe in love?! Love is a many splendored thing! All you need is love!" Yukari blinked, earning no response from either girl. "...You've never seen Moulin Rouge?" Silence. "...you two have never seen a movie." Even more silence. "Wow. Um... well... it's this outside world thing-"

"SHUT UP, YOU HIGH-HORMONED GAP HAG!" Marisa swung her arm down, creating a magic mark underneath Yukari. "I've had enough of your lies!" Yukari looked at the spell circle underneath her before glaring strongly at Marisa. "You cannot hit me." The witch, undeterred shot a beam of green light right at Yukari, who dropped into a gap and disappeared.

Marisa exhaled angrily, "Th'fuck's her problem..." Shaking her head, Reimu stood and opened her front door. "Marisa, she wasn't attacking me. I could've managed it myself." She slammed the door after her. Marisa understood what she wanted. "Alright, Reimu, I'll leave you alone for now, ze. Don't let that hag take advantage of you!" Whistling, Marisa retreated to wherever the fuck she came from.

* * *

Reimu laid down in her bed that night. When she licked her lips, she could still taste the lipstick Yukari wore. Why had Yukari done that? What was she trying so hard to say? Reimu rolled over under the blankets, but found herself unable to sleep. Finally as she began drifting off, she heard a creak outside her room. A shadow underneath the door alerted her: someone was sneaking around.

_Before the door opens_, Reimu thought, _I better pretend to be asleep!_ She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. The door opened quietly and slowly, and the ground made no sound while the stalker crept towards her. Reimu held her breath. The person sat on the edge of the bed, brushing Reimu's hair out of her face sweetly. "Reimu," a quiet voice sang out, "Reimu, I know you're awake..." She twitched, opening her eyes slightly.

Looking up at the figure, she found it silhouetted by darkness. "Wh-who...?" The woman - Reimu could tell the gender now - chuckled almost silently. "You're so cute... Reimu, come with me..." The strange woman hiding in the dark stood, holding out her hand. Reimu knew now that the night wasn't why she couldn't see the figure; the woman herself had somehow cloaked herself into the darkness of the night, becoming like night itself.

"Come with me," the voice sung again, reaching for Reimu's hand. Reimu sat up, trying not to scream. It was probably just a youkai, but the thought of one having the nerve to stalk her like this scared her. "Reimu, it's okay... Just come with me..." The darkness held out it's hand further towards the terrified girl. Reimu weighed her options: She could get up and run.

She could find her spell cards and bomb this youkai. She could just give in and take the night by its hand. Slowly, Reimu reached and touched the hand gently. It was solid, like a hand would be. The woman of the night grabbed Reimu's hand tightly, pulling her out of bed. She giggled, "Do not be afraid. I wont hurt you, Reimu. I promise..." The shrine maiden followed obediently starting to regret going with the strange silhouette. Was this juat fantasy or was it reality? Reimu found herself having trouble differentiating what was real and what was her imagination.

The night took Reimu to her front door of Reimu's shrine. "Wh-who are you…? Wh-where are we going…?" The woman giggled, "You'll see, dear… Do not be afraid…" Without either of the two touching it, the door swung open slowly. Instead of the usual stairs and gardens outside the shrine, the world was completely pitch black, and Reimu, thinking the ghost woman would disappear against the nothingness, noticed instead that the woman shimmered, identifying her from the background. The woman held Reimu's wrist tightly as she seeped off the step, floating gracefully in nowhere. She tugged Reimu's hand. "Come." Reimu staggered to the edge of the solid ground, shaking her head and trying to pull back. "S-stop! No further! What is this?! What's going on?!"

The figure began disappearing into the blackness. "Just relax... Everything will be alright... All you have to do is trust me, Reimu..." "But I don't even know who you are!," Reimu shouted. She turned to look back in her house, but it was gone. Below her was a small portion of her porch. Turning back towards the woman, she found her gone. "Reimu," the same voice sang, resounding from all directions around her, "Just give in..." Reimu's vision was completely gone; she could no longer see herself or what was underneath her.

"N-No! I refuse!" The floor gave way underneath her, and she plummeted through the darkness. The voice spoke, "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. Everything will be alright..." Reimu's breath caught in her throat a few times, until finally she breathed slowly. The black all around her seemed endless, and the silence made her ears ring. Reimu took a deep breath, and before she could exhale, her eyes had closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since Yukari had found Reimu. She had come in to her shrine to apologize about coming onto her.

"Reimu?" Yukari wandered towards Reimu's room. "I know it's Sunday but you should be awake by now..." The youkai knocked on her bedroom door. "Neko Miko Rei~ Mu~" The door swung open effortlessly. Yukari wandered in to find Reimu on the floor, face down. "_Reimu!_" She lifted the human girl up into her arms and lay her on the bed. _"Oh dear god, Reimu!"_

Checking her pulse, Yukari found Reimu's heart barely beating and her breath hardly moving. There was a marking on her neck like a stamp, but it wouldn't come off. Yukari held Reimu's cheek. Her face was cold. "What happened?! Please, wake up!" She hugged the girl's body close, hoping that somehow she could warm her to living heat again. "Don't die on me... Please don't die on me..."

Yukari had taken Reimu to see the doctor in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, only to learn that Reimu had fallen under a deep spell, and would be in comatose until that spell was broken.

_Who would do such a thing?_ Thought Yukari, _Who would put Reimu, the heroine to all, under such a deadly curse?_

Yukari would sit at Reimu's bedside for hours a day, reading out loud stories from the outside world, praying that Reimu could hear her. Inside, suppressed by her false senses of hope, she knew the chances of Reimu waking up or responding were slim, if none at all.

Why was Yukari so attached to Reimu? It's true, they had to be linked somehow, one controlling the boundaries and one guarding them. Yukari had been with the Hakurei family line for generations untold. But why did she feel so close to Reimu? She didn't know. She didn't know if she ever would.

Marisa had come to visit with flowers on Wednesday. She set them next to the bed. "Oi, Reimu... I'm gonna find out who did this to you, ze. I'm gonna bring you back to us. No matter what the cost." Reimu was one of Marisa's closest friends ever since both of them were little. They had fought youkai after youkai together, even fighting each other every once in a while. But Marisa knew she was always welcome to the shrine, whether Reimu wanted her there or not.

Without Reimu, Marisa would have to take care of all the incidents, but even she couldn't fix the boundary of Gensokyo if something went wrong. She wasn't a legitimate part of the Hakurei family, which had ended with Reimu up to this point. Marisa was just Marisa Kirisame, a no good ordinary human witch living alone in the Forest of Magic. She couldn't possibly take care of the boundary!

"I know it's true," Marisa said confidently, "I've done some pretty bad things to you, ze. But that don't mean I don't care. I want you to get better, Reimu. I'll be working on some potions and spells to try and help. I just..." Marisa paused, staring at Reimu's empty, unconscious face. "I just don't wanna see you off, yanno? I just don't want you to be in pain."

Plenty others, like Alice or Suika had come to see Reimu, telling her how weird it was to come to the shrine and not see her sweeping or cleaning. And all this time, Yukari watched as the people - youkai and humans alike - came in and out, waiting for any clue that someone knew about the spell holding Reimu captive. But out of all the faces Yukari saw, none of them showed any sign of knowing who the culprit was. Reimu recieved lots of gifts, from fresh sake to donations.

For once, out of respect, Marisa didn't dare touch anything. She'd simply take the gifts and set them in a different room until Reimu would wake up. Up until this point, no one had any idea on what the spell was or who had cast it. The clues Yukari had been no brainers: there was no forced entry, so either it was a youkai or demon who could sift through walls or turn into mist, or someone Reimu knew (which was pretty much everyone in Gensokyo). But who would Reimu answer the door for in the middle of the night?

The thought finally hit Yukari as she lay in her bed trying to sleep. What if the culprit was from the outside world? What if it was someone no one would expect? That would explain why no one had any idea who it was, wouldn't it? But how would someone from the outside end up in a place such as Gensokyo? Without Reimu or herself letting them in? It made no sense.

Yukari decided that to get to the bottom of this case, she'd have to investigate through the outside world and find where the entity came from.

She had no idea where to start looking. That was one of Yukari's main problems with this strange happenstance.

If the person – or thing – came from the outside world, then where did it come from in there? The world was a large, dangerous and crazy place, and looking for the cause of such a random effect in a completely different world seemed atop the list of hardest things to find. The chance of her gapping somewhere and finding what she needed to was slim, if none at all, and she wasn't even sure how much time Reimu had. She knew humans couldn't survive very long without food and water, and the way Reimu was, she wasn't eating or drinking anything.

Though Yukari had heard something about strange happenings in a certain city, she wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Reimu's case. Seeing as she had no other leads, she decided to travel to Mitakihara, Japan.

* * *

As she wandered through the streets in the dark so she wouldn't be noticed easily, something gleaming caught the corner of her eye down an alley. As she walked over to it, she found it flashing a faint white glow. She was about to pick it up, when she heard someone behind her. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, miss," the young girl said loudly, "It would be best if you left this situation to me to handle. I recommend clearing the area immediately."

Yukari turned and stared. The girl couldn't be more than 16, walking towards her so casually. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, the curls bouncing as she stopped right in front of Yukari. "Who might you be," Yukari asked, raising her eyebrows.

The girl closed her eyes, "That isn't important. What is important is that you leave this area before that grief seed hatches. I don't want to be rude, but this is a very dangerous matter." Yukari took a moment to admire what the young girl was wearing. A corset with belt buckles, a bright yellow skirt, and a cap with a feather and a flower. Her boots went to her knees and burgundy thigh-highs ran up to her skirt's length.

"Ma'am, please," the girl sighed, "You really must hurry!" The glowing thing – a "grief seed" – turned bright white, and the girl grabbed Yukari's hand tightly. "Listen, ma'am, stay with me and don't wander off! I warned you, now listen to me!"

Yukari looked around. She wasn't in the alley anymore, but she had no idea where she was. The girl pulled her hand, "Come with me. I'll make this quick." They ran down pathways, the whole entire thing like a giant maze, Yukari following the girl close behind. "Where are we? What's going on?" The girl replied calmly, "We're in a witch's barrier. Just stay close to me and you'll survive!"

Yukari wasn't sure what she meant by that. Marisa didn't have anything like this! Sure, her whole house was a mess, but it didn't look anything like this!

The girl stopped running in front of a large door. "Now listen, miss, you got dragged into this as an innocent bystander. I want you to try and calm down—" "You don't have to talk to me that way. I can definitely handle myself," Yukari interrupted her, sighing. Slightly frustrated, the girl opened the large door, "The witch is in here. Just be careful, okay?"

They both went inside to find hundreds of little cat-like things. They moved as if they were wind-up toys for little children, and slowly they closed in on Yukari and the girl. "Don't worry, miss," the girl said softly, and lifted her skirt. Almost a dozen white muskets fell out. One by one, she shot each gun, destroying the cats until there were no more. She grabbed Yukari's hand again, and ran towards another door. As she opened it, Yukari could see inside a giant navy blue… thing. "What is that," she asked breathlessly, stunned. The girl smiled slightly, "That's the witch." They went inside.

The thing that the girl called a witch was at least as tall as a normal sized building, and it seemed as if it was a pear shape wrapped in blue tin foil, gleaming dimly in the dark lit room. "Stand aside," the girl shouted, grabbing the witch's chained hands with a yellow ribbon, "I won't let you get hurt!" Yukari stood back, watching as the young lady shot a large gun at what Yukari assumed was the witch's face, judging by the coal eyes.

Using the ribbon from her white shirt, the girl wrapped the entire thing up and jumped into the air. Her normal-sized musket was also wrapped in ribbon, and suddenly became 3x the size of the girl herself. "Tiro," the girl yelled, "Finale!" She shot the large gun, as the witch dissolved into a molten metal pool, and finally disappearing into nothing.

They were back in the alley again, the girl holding the grief seed tightly. "You're very, very lucky I found you in time," the girl smiled, "Or else you could've been trapped in there for quite a while. I'm Mami Tomoe." Yukari stared, and then smiled. "I'm Yukari Yakumo. Thanks for saving me. It seems that I could maybe use your help again, with your permission, of course…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter! I have a lot written for the next one, and I didn't want to get into that before it's due time. Cx

* * *

Mami nodded as Yukari explained the existence of Gensokyo. They both sat in Mami's penthouse, sharing a pot of tea. "Yes," Mami began, "I can't say I don't believe you. Seeing what I've seen over these years leads me to believe your story." Yukari smiled, "So then you'll come with me to Gensokyo?"

Mami sighed, setting her tea down. "That's the problem. I believe you, but," she looked up, staring Yukari in the eyes, "How can I trust you? I've only met you in a matter of an hour. If you do happen to drag me into a completely different world, how can I be sure you'll bring me back here? If you really are a youkai, can I be certain you will not just attack me?"

Yukari stared at her for a few moments before sighing and looking down. "I suppose you're right. I was too quick to react. You see, a dear, dear friend of mine... The world of Gensokyo relies on her safety and her amazing abilities to solve incidents that happen there... She seems to have fallen under a spell of sorts. I just thought it had something to do with something like that... 'Witch' you destroyed earlier. Could it possibly be so?"

"Well..." Mami began, "It could, yes... But even so she'd have a witch's love bite. On her neck or wrist-" "Her neck," Yukari interrupted. "She has an odd marking on her neck. It looks like a strange stamp of sorts."

Mami stared. The silence between them was stifling, both daring each other to speak. Finally, Mami sighed. They both understood that it really was a witch of Mami's world that had taken hold of Reimu. Mami closed her eyes. "I'm still not sure if I can trust you. My apologies."

Yukari nodded. "That's completely understandable. But how can I prove to you that I won't attack you? I just want Reimu to be safe."

Mami smiled, "I have no idea. But maybe," she sipped her tea, "Maybe I could introduce you to my Magical Girl team. If they decide to trust you, then I will come with you to Gensokyo and save your friend."

Yukari smiled brightly, "Really? There's more of you?" "Yes, of course," Mami chuckled. "There's four more of us, to be exact. There is Kyoko Sakura, who is hot-headed. She has an endless appetite, it seems, and an attitude to be reckoned with. We have Sayaka Miki, who, even though she gets into fights a lot, she's actually a nice girl underneath her tough demeanor. Then there is Madoka Kaname, who is the most powerful of us all. She's shy, but very determined. And then there is Homura Akemi. She doesn't talk much and seems quite cold. I'm not quite sure what she's up to lately. And then, of course, there's me," she nodded.

Yukari smiled and nodded, sipping her tea. "If they trust you, I will help you out," Mami took a deep breath, "But of course, if they don't, you'll have to leave us alone. Or else I will attack. And I won't lose." It almost seemed to Yukari like Mami was verbally glaring at her, even though her eyes were focused on her tea cup. "I cannot put my friends in danger, Ms. Yakumo."

Yukari shifted a bit, uncomfortable. "I know. If you all don't like me, I will leave. You won't have to worry about that."

"Good," Mami smiled at her. "Tomorrow, I shall take you to them." Yukari bit her lip, before saying calmly, "But... what if the witch is too powerful for you alone? Wouldn't it be best if you all come to help Reimu? You're safer in numbers, aren't you?"

"Well..." Mami thought for a moment. "I suppose so. But we'll have to wait and see." She set her tea cup on the table. "Is there any way you could show me Reimu? I want to see the witch's love bite."

Yukari nodded, "Yeah... Hang on a moment." Yukari opened a gap on a blank wall, leading it to Reimu's room. "There shouldn't be anyone in her room right now, since it's so late," Yukari said, standing. "At most, Marisa might be in there, but she sleeps really deep. Don't worry about waking her up."

Yukari went through the gap, then waited for Mami. "O-okay," Mami said nervously, "I just walk on through?" "Mhmm."

Mami walked through the gap slowly. She walked over to Reimu, glancing at Marisa sleeping in a chair in the corner.

Mami looked at Reimu's neck, checking for the mark. "...this is definitely the work of a witch. It's strange she's only in a comatose state. Usually they kill the infected ones right away." "So," Yukari mumbled, nervous, "You can help her?"

Mami went back through the gap quickly, feeling safer in her own home. "Of course I can. After you meet the rest of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Mami had led Yukari to a hotel in Mitakihara. It was a fancy place, even though Yukari only saw it from the outside before a red-haired girl came out. She had a box of Pocky, one sticking out her mouth. Her sweater was teal and her shorts were short and frayed at the ends, while brown rain boots reached to her knees.

"So," the girl raised one eyebrow, "This is the chick ya found in a dark alley in the middle of the night?" She grinned, "That's pretty risky of ya, Mami."

Mami smiled, "She was caught in a witch's barrier. I couldn't just leave her in there. Her name is Yukari Yakumo. She's from Gensokyo.

There was a pause. Yukari stared at the young girl in silence. The girl shifted a little, looking Yukari up and down, "What's Gensokyo, now?"

They all sat on a park bench as Mami and Yukari explained the existence of such a place. The younger girl sat on the end, one knee bent, resting her arm on it. She almost looked bored.

When Mami finished, the red head nodded. "Fair enough, I guess," she grinned. "I'm Kyoko Sakura. You seem pretty cool." Instead of holding her hand out for a hand shake, she held out the box of Pocky. "Want some?"

Yukari smiled, "No thank you. It's a pleasure, Kyoko." Kyoko nodded, taking the box back to herself. "Can't say I trust ya, though, having just met you and all," she rolled her eyes, "Mami here trusts everyone and thinks everyone has goodness in their heart and all that shit."

Mami huffed, "Kyoko, can we please just try and get along? It's been quite a while since what happened and I want to start over."

Kyoko grinned, "Yeah? Well, last time we tried to 'get along' we started arguing over car crashes and church fires."

Mami flinched. Yukari had no idea what either of them were talking about, but she didn't want anyone to start arguing. As each minute passed, Reimu was still sick.

"Kyoko, Mami, please. We have to save Reimu." Kyoko shut up and looked at Yukari, then grinned. "Oh? So that's why ya came to see me. Can't defeat a witch all by yourself, eh, Mami?"

Mami sighed and glared slightly. "And let us not forget who taught you to fight witches, Kyoko. It was years ago, but I'm sure you remember."

Kyoko noticeably flinched before she stood and stretched. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So why didya come here, then?"

"Because I need to trust Ms. Yakumo to let her take me to Gensokyo. I decided the best way to see if I_ could_ trust her would be to see what you all think of her," Mami smiled.

Kyoko stared at Yukari for a minute, before taking another Pocky stick. "Eh, she's pretty okay I guess. Still weird talking to a real youkai, yanno?"

Mami nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Her friend Reimu was entranced by a witch in Gensokyo."

"Whaaaat?" Kyoko's eyes widened. "All the way in a separate world? How the hell'd that happen?" "I have no idea," Mami replied.

Yukari sighed, "It may have something to do with my travelling here. There's a chance it seeped through the gap with me."

Kyoko tilted her head. "What gap?"

Yukari took a deep breath, before beginning, "It's a power I control. I can open portals to wherever I need to go. If I have to get to the outside world," she paused. "Which is here, of course, I can simply open a gap in the air to wherever."

Kyoko blinked, and then grinned. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go already!"

Mami stood by Kyoko. She frowned as she explained, "Kyoko you have to remember she's a _youkai_, and youkai _eat_ people-" "Mhmm," Kyoko nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, I know. But we could easily take care of her, right? If she attacks, we just beat her ass!"

There was another silence as Yukari stared at the youngest girl. "She's right, Mami," Yukari pleaded, "Please just come and help Reimu!"

"I told you," Mami stared right at Yukari, "You have to meet everyone first." Kyoko laughed.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?" Mami asked, flustered.

"It's just..." Kyoko tried hard to calm down, "It's just you're so lame!"

Mami glared at her, her cheeks turning a bit red. "Oh shush! I still don't trust her." Kyoko wiped her eyes, grinning brightly. "Okay, whatever ya say, blondie," she chuckled before eating another pocky. "I say we just go for it, Mami. I mean, it's not like we can't fight for ourselves."

Mami silenced, thinking for a moment. She took a deep breath, then, "You realize that if you and I go together, Kyoko, you'd have to partner up with me."

"Yeah yeah," Kyoko was still grinning, "That's cool. You can be my sidekick!"

Mami stared at her. "What?"

"You know! My sidekick," Kyoko chuckled. "Be behind me, be my back up."

Mami closed her eyes, sighing. "You're so narcissistic."

Kyoko stared at Mami, grinning. "I know. It's a practiced talent."

"So," Yukari interrupted, receiving both girls' attention, "You'll help me?"

Mami looked up at Kyoko. "Well I know for sure," she said matter-of-factly, "Kyoko would prefer to have Sayaka tag along."

Kyoko blushed slightly, looking away. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go get her, then."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one's so short! D: I have the rest saved into my Doc Manager, so I'll be posting weekly, I hope!

* * *

The trio stopped walking in front of a large condominium. Yukari guessed it was an apartment building, as Kyoko pressed a button, buzzing who Yukari guessed was Sayaka Miki.

"Oi," Kyoko spoke into the intercom, "It's Kyoko. I need to tell ya something, so come on down quick, Sayaka."

Mami stepped forward, "You have to tell her something? We have to tell her something."

"Yeah okay," Kyoko let go of the button and held another Pocky stick in her mouth.

Yukari, Mami and Kyoko waited for a minute or two, before a girl came out of the building. "Hey, Kyoko, what's up?" the blue-haired girl asked, before looking at Yukari. "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

Kyoko grinned, "Kinda. We need to talk."

"Alright," Sayaka replied.

Sayaka sat on the end of a small picnic table. They had gone to the park to talk this over together, Kyoko sitting next to Sayaka and Yukari by Mami.

"Let me get this straight," Sayaka said, "This is a youkai. She comes from Gensokyo, a separate world only accessible through dimension-warping portals. A witch has gotten over there and has affected your friend who needs to live to save Gensokyo."

Yukari nodded.

Sayaka looked at Mami, and then to Kyoko. "What kind of weird prank are you two pulling on me?" she grinned.

Kyoko and Mami glanced at each other, then both stared at Sayaka.

"We're not pranking you, Sayaka," Mami said honestly, "This woman needs our help. I want to know if you trust her or not."

Sayaka rolled her eyes, sighing. "People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!" Kyoko turned to face Sayaka straight on, looking right into her eyes. Sayaka blinked back at her, making eye contact.

"Sayaka," Kyoko said softly, "We're _not kiddin__g_. Gensokyo exists, just as witches and magic do. You seen those with your own eyes, haven't ya?"

Sayaka broke the stare, turning away. She mumbled, "I just don't know if I wanna believe her or not. If she really is a youkai, what if she just traps us and eats us?"

Yukari interjected at this point. Giving Sayaka a pleading look, she said plainly, "Reimu is sick. Mami came to Gensokyo for a moment to confirm it was a witch that has her in a comatose state. Isn't Mami's word enough proof?"

Sayaka hesitated, looking at Mami carefully. "Is anyone else going to come with? Or is it just going to be me, Kyoko and you, Mami?"

"I want to ask what Madoka thinks," Mami nodded. "I might go out of my way to find Homura, too…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "That girl's got some weird way of workin', yanno. She thinks that everything takes time. She's gotta plan everything out." She took another Pocky and stuck it in her mouth, laying her forehead on the table.

"If you guys are doing it… I guess I'll come with," Sayaka sighed, staring at Yukari. "What's the worst that can happen?" She turned to Kyoko, smiling slightly. "If we die, we die together, right?"

Kyoko turned away, chewing on the end of the pocky stick, a light blush tinting her face. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right. Don't want to die alone. Being alone is sad."

Mami noticeably flinched. Looking down, she said quietly, "None of us should ever be alone… We should stick together… Always."

"Then you three can come and help me. Us, actually," Yukari nodded, "Us. As in, all of Gensokyo. Without Reimu, Gensokyo won't survive with all the things that happen there. She's the one that solves all the problems. That's why she's so important."

Sayaka stared at Kyoko, who had laid her chin on the table again and was fiddling with the pocky box. Mami stared out at the park's field silently.

Yukari remained silent, trying not to interrupt their thought processes. They could possibly be thinking about whether or not to save Reimu before she gets worse or deathly ill, and if they were, she didn't want to bother their decisions.

After a minute or two, Kyoko sat up and stretched, leaning back on the bench. "'Kay, so Mami wants to find Madoka and Homura. That seems legit enough to me."

Sayaka nodded slowly, "Yeah. I think we should honestly talk to Madoka first, before that transfer student. That way if Madoka says yes to helping, she has to come with. Because she has that freaky obsession with her."

Yukari sighed, half in relief that they weren't giving up on her and half because they weren't helping right at that moment.

"Please," she said assertively, "Time is running out. Isn't it okay if just you three come alone? Please? It's been a week and a half now since Reimu's been unconscious, and I need her to wake up before she starves or dies of dehydration! There is no time! You three are enough!"

All three young girls stared at Yukari, trying to figure out what to say in reply. Yukari stared back, moving her eyes from one to the next.

"Just… please…" Yukari tried not to tear up. "Please, come help me…"

After a few more moments of complete silence lingering in the air, Sayaka sat up straight and nodded, a determined look in her eyes. "I'll do it. I'll come with you right now."

At this, Kyoko sat up and pointed a pocky at Yukari, smirking. "I'm with Sayaka. If you're trickin' us and try to attack, I'll kick your ass."

All eyes turned to Mami now, the only one hesitating to go with. "I-I," she stuttered, "I… I don't know…"

"Come on~" Kyoko grinned. "I know you have it in ya, blondie. Just come with and if anything gets out of hand, I'll save ya!"

Mami looked at her ring which held her soul gem, biting her lip in thought. Finally she stood. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather fight witches in this world, and this world alone. I apologize, Ms. Yakumo, and I hope Sayaka and Kyoko can help you." She turned, and then walked away in the direction of her penthouse.

"Mami!" Kyoko yelled after her. Yukari's eyes widened, fearful that the other two wouldn't be enough. Another moment of silence. Kyoko leaned back, looking in Mami's direction.

"Maybe she'll actually grow a pair of lady balls and come help us out," Kyoko exclaimed just loud enough for Mami to hear.

Sayaka and Yukari just stared at her. "Okay," Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows, "She ain't coming back. But that's okay!"

Sayaka grinned, "Yeah, we can take care of this witch. I'm sure of it."

"Even though you still are pretty much a newbie," Kyoko chuckled.

Sayaka glared at her slightly. "Am not! I've had plenty of practice now!"

Yukari sighed as the girls jokingly argued with each other. "Whenever you're both ready…"

Kyoko messed up Sayaka's hair, laughing. Sayaka pushed her away, pushing her off the bench altogether. Kyoko squeaked and stared up at her. "H-Hey! Not cool, Sayaka! Not cool!"

Sayaka laughed and helped Kyoko back up.

_"Well_," Yukari said a bit loudly, getting their attention. "_Whenever you two are ready._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter is short, eheh...**

* * *

The three of them headed to an alley that night. Yukari waited for people to walk by, and then she opened a gap to Reimu's room. "I'll keep the gap open so that if we must escape quickly, we won't have to wait to open another."

Sayaka nodded, "Alright, sounds good." She slowly stepped through the gap. "And this is Reimu?" Kyoko followed her.

"Yes," Yukari said hurriedly, "This is Reimu." She brushed the hair out of Reimu's pale, blank face. "She's getting worse..."

"We'll make this fast, right, Sayaka?" Kyoko said, grinning.

"Yeah," Sayaka replied, "Really fast."

Kyoko transformed, pulling out her spear. "A'ight. The witch doesn't seem to be here. The traces of magic left prove it moved somewhere else."

Yukari began panicking a bit. "So where is it?!"

"Is there anyone else that it could take? Witches mostly go for humans," Sayaka asked.

Yukari's eyes widened, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "D-dear goodness..." She rushed out of the shrine. "Come with me!" The two girls followed.

Yukari lead them to a dark forest. "Stay close to me and don't run off!" She weaved between tall trees.

"Oi," Kyoko began, confused, "Where're we goin'?"

"To find the witch. I promise."

After a long time, Yukari and the girls came to a well-sized house. "This is Marisa's place," Yukari explained. "She's the only other human that comes to mind right now." She gapped the front door open. "Doubt the witch would go for the maid..."

Sayaka mumbled to herself, "How are we supposed to find anything in this mess?" to which Kyoko shrugged.

Yukari led them to Marisa's study, where they found Marisa at her desk, lying over the top.

"Marisa?" Yukari called quietly, then louder, "_Marisa_!" Marisa didn't move.

Kyoko went over to her, shaking her shoulder. "Oi. Get up." Marisa's body lay back in the chair. "Oh," Kyoko raised her eyebrows, "She's got a love bite, too."

Sayaka looked up, "Kyoko, it's here." She held out her blue soul gem, which glowed brightly in the dim room.

"Good," Kyoko grinned, "Let's go." She swung her spear, opening something like a gap. "Come on, both of ya. Let's do this!"

The three of them walked through the passageways. "Try not to set the witch off," Sayaka commented on Kyoko's transformed state. "We should find it ourselves, not have it find us."

They came to a large door; much like the one Yukari and Mami came across when Mami fought that first witch.

Sayaka opened it, finding a giant furry, black creature. Its eyes glowed red, and strings Yukari guessed were legs attached it to the ceiling of the room. It almost reminded her of the puppeteer, Marisa's neighboor.

Kyoko and Sayaka both ran to different sides, dodging thin strings whipping at them.

"A'ight," Kyoko shouted at Sayaka, "I'll get its attention! You attack from behind!" Sayaka nodded.

Before Kyoko could even run away, a thread caught her by the ankle, lifting her upside down, high in the air. She didn't scream, but instead cut the string with her spear and landed gracefully on the ground.

Sayaka took this opportunity to attack from behind with her swords. She jumped and lunged forward, slicing the witch down it's back. Before she hit the ground, however, she was caught around the waist by a thick ribbon, holding her tightly.

Kyoko stared for a moment, then jumped to cut to the ribbon.

The witch swung Sayaka upwards like a whip, then flung her, slamming her on the ground. _"Sayaka!"_ Kyoko yelled, running to her.

Kyoko shook Sayaka slightly, watching the witch. "H-_hey_! Get _up,_ you dumbass!" Sayaka didn't move.

At this, Yukari walked over cautiously. "I'll take her." Kyoko glared back, "You won't touch her. This is all your fault!"

The witch shot out a dozen needles towards them. Yukari gapped most of them away, but one she missed stabbed Kyoko through the collarbone. She screamed in pain.

Yukari stared at the witch for a moment, then carried Sayaka out of the way. Kyoko sat by Sayaka, whimpering quietly. Yukari faced the witch alone, just her and her danmaku. She began firing off some.

None of it even affected the witch.

Yukari, stunned, stood still and glanced at the two girls, one knocked unconscious, and the other one pulling a large needle out of her shoulder, curling in pain.

"You can't very well take care of this yourselves, can you," a taunting voice called from outside the door. "I thought I trained you better than this, Kyoko."

Mami came out from the doorway, already transformed and ready to attack.

"Oh well," she smiled softly, "I'll take care of this one. You three just relax."

Mami flipped onto a high ledge on the wall of the barrier, pulling out gun after gun from her hat. She repeatedly shot the witch, which shriveled away. It shot out its ribbons to attack her, to which Mami simply used her own ribbons to block.

Mami jumped off the ledge, floating in the air above the witch. "It's over!" she shouted.

She twirled in the air, another gun bigger than her appearing below her. She landed on it, taking aim at the witch. "Tiro," she smiled and shot the gun, back-flipping off of it to behind, "_Finale!_"

The ribbon from the gun wrapped around the witch as the impact crippled it, making it explode into nothing. The barrier faded away, and they were back in Marisa's study.

Kyoko fell to the floor on her knees, her shoulder still bleeding. Mami sat by her, reaching for it.

"I-it's fine," Kyoko growled. Mami sighed, gently pushing Kyoko's hand away. She held her hand over the stab wound, which began to glow, and then healed slowly.

Yukari held Sayaka, then laid her down on the floor by Kyoko. "She's still breathing. I think she'll be okay," Yukari smiled.

Marisa slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow." She looked back at Yukari, Kyoko, Mami and Sayaka, staring. "Ummm," she blinked, ".._.hi?_"


End file.
